1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software management system comprising a network system which includes a center server and a local server connected to the center server via a wide-area network, such that the center server manages the whole wide-area network. More particularly, the invention relates to a software management system which features an improved function for downloading application software from the center server onto the local server maintaining improved reliability.
2. Prior Art
Use of a wide-area network such as internet is ever spreading in recent years. Further, the widespread use of “Java” which is a network-directed program language, is requiring an increased amount of processing for downloading software from the center server onto a local server (computer, etc.) via a wide-area network.
Besides, in recent years, even a computer having a relatively small memory capacity, such as a built-in type local server, is requiring a mechanism for downloading application software.
However, the local server of the built-in type having a small memory capacity is not often capable of placing all applications on the memory at all times. Besides, the local server of the built-in type has not been equipped with an auxiliary storage unit such as disk and must, hence, be equipped with a function for downloading the software as required and for deleting the software when it is no longer necessary.
The above-mentioned remote software management function has heretofore been standardized under OSG (Open Gateway Service) determined by, for example, OGSi (Open Gateway Service Initiative)(for details, see Website “http://www.osgi.org/” of OGSi).
The OSG standard specifies the system for downloading and deleting the software. When the system requires higher reliability, however, a mechanism must be devised and furnished to guarantee a highly reliable function and a safe and reliable operation.
For example, “a network management method and a system therefor” disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-65968) is one in which a system based on a manager agent model specified under “M. 3010” recommended by ITU-T is furnished with a mechanism for downloading software written in Java.
The network management system described in the above publication is based on the manager agent model specified under “M. 3010” recommended by ITU-T, but gives no attention to the processing of when the operation of the software itself described in Java becomes abnormal or to the contrivance for improving reliability.
That is, in conventional remote software management systems operating via a network, the basic functions for downloading and deletion have been specified, but no consideration has been given to improving the reliability of the system, such as processing for coping with the abnormal operation of the software that is downloaded or for guaranteeing safe and reliable operation.
When consideration is given to software that may be further delivered via a network in the future, it becomes very necessary to maintain safety of the software that is downloaded and to cope with abnormal operation that may occur. However, no conventional system is capable of coping with the demand to a sufficient degree.
As described above, the conventional software management system is capable of neither meeting the requirement for maintaining safety of the software that is downloaded nor coping with abnormal operation that may happen.